millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Kus Bani Koshur Crorepati (2019 season)
This is the first season of Kus Bani Koshur Crorepati, Indian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It's hosted by Rayees Mohiuddin. Top prize is Rs. 10,000,000. As in all other Indian versions of the show, there is a clock in the game. Contestants are given 45 seconds for 1-5 questions and 60 seconds for questions 6-10. At questions 11-15 there is no clock. As in other Indian versions of the show (except Bengali), questions and answer choices are duplicated in Kashmir and English. Lifelines In this season, 3 lifelines used: * Audience Poll * 50:50 * Phone A Friend Episodes * Episode 1 (29th April 2019) Karnail Singh (Rs. 80,000) Naziya Mir (Rs. 2,000, contiuned) * Episode 2 (30th April 2019) Naziya Mir (Rs. 160,000) Tawheed Ahmed (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 3 (1st May 2019) Tawheed Ahmed (Rs. 160,000, continued again) * Episode 4 (2nd May 2019) Tawheed Ahmed (Rs. 640,000) Amir Nazir (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 5 (3rd May 2019) Amir Nazir (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 320,000) Yasir Bashir (Rs. 20,000, continued) * Episode 6 (4th May 2019) Yasir Bashir (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 7 (6th May 2019) Azha Ufaq Nabi (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) * Episode 8 (7th May 2019) Umar Abdullah Ganaie (Rs. 160,000) Sanjay Labroo (Rs. 3,000, continued) * Episode 9 (8th May 2019) Sanjay Labroo (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 10 (9th May 2019) Insha Nazir Wani (Rs. 0 - lost on Rs. 5,000) Junaid Manzoor (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 11 (10th May 2019) Junaid Manzoor (Rs. 640,000) Amjad Hussain Keen (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 12 (11th May 2019) Amjad Hussain Keen (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Riyaz Ahmad (Rs. 160,000) * Episode 13 (13th May 2019) Muneeb Nazir (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 320,000) Kaamilah (Rs. 3,000, continued) * Episode 14 (14th May 2019) Kaamilah (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Zahoor Ahmad Mir (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 15 (15th May 2019) Zahoor Ahmad Mir (Rs. 160,000) Showkat Rashid Ganai (Rs. 3,000, continued) * Episode 16 (16th May 2019) Showkat Rashid Ganai (Rs. 0 - lost on Rs. 10,000) Firdousa Akhtar (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 40,000) Shahid Mahmood (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 17 (17th May 2019) Shahid Mahmood (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Priya Bhat (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 18 (18th May 2019) Priya Bhat (Rs. 640,000) Abdul Rashid Hajar (Rs. 80,000) * Episode 19 (20th May 2019) Nasir Iqbal Wani (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) * Episode 20 (21st May 2019) Toyyibah Ayub (Rs. 160,000) Saiqa Zahoor (Rs. 5,000, continued) * Episode 21 (22nd May 2019) Saiqa Zahoor (Rs. 1,250,000) Khalid Altaf Sherwani (Rs. 3,000, continued) * Episode 22 (23rd May 2019) Khalid Altaf Sherwani (Rs. 640,000) Bandeep Bushan (Rs. 2,000, continued) * Episode 23 (24th May 2019) Bandeep Bushan (Rs. 160,000) Roheena Jan (Rs. 3,000, continued) * Episode 24 (25th May 2019) Roheena Jan (Rs. 0 - lost on Rs. 5,000) Ensar Fatima and Fayaz Ahmad Jan (Rs. 320,000) * Episode 25 (27th May 2019) Altaf Ahmad Dar (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) * Episode 26 (28th May 2019) Yasir Farooq (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 40,000) Umar Maqsood Rather (Rs. 3,000, continued) * Episode 27 (29th May 2019) Umar Maqsood Rather (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 28 (30th May 2019) Owais Shabir Sheikh (Rs. 160,000) Ishrat Imtiyaz (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 29 (31st May 2019) Ishrat Imtiyaz (Rs. 160,000) Nusrat Jan (Rs. 3,000, continued) * Episode 30 (1st June 2019) Nusrat Jan (Rs. 640,000) Merajuddin Wadoo and Mansoor Sahil (Rs. 320,000) * Episode 31 (3th June 2019) Pran Nath Raina (Rs. 640,000, continued) * Episode 32 (4th June 2019) Pran Nath Raina (Rs. 1,250,000) Obaid Zahoor Khan (Rs. 80,000, continued) * Episode 33 (5th June 2019) - Eid Special (1) Obaid Zahoor Khan (Rs. 160,000) Bushra Sarwar (Rs. 80,000, continued) * Episode 34 (6th June 2019) - Eid Special (2) Bushra Sarwar (Rs. 80,000) Sajad Ahmad Munshi (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 320,000) * Episode 35 (7th June 2019) Sumairah Imtiyaz (Rs. 160,000) Saqib Nazir (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 36 (8th June 2019) Saqib Nazir (Rs. 640,000) Sanjay Kumar Bhat (Rs. 5,000, continued) * Episode 37 (10th June 2019) Sanjay Kumar Bhat (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Nahal Sidiq Mattoo (Rs. 80,000, continued) * Episode 38 (11th June 2019) Nahal Sidiq Mattoo (Rs. 1,250,000) Mudabira Fayaz (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 39 (12th June 2019) Mudabira Fayaz (Rs. 1,250,000) Aaqib Ahmad Dar (Rs. 3,000, continued) * Episode 40 (13th June 2019) Aaqib Ahmad Dar (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 41 (14th June 2019) Bilal Ahmad Wagay (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Sonam Surrender (Rs. 3,000, continued) * Episode 42 (15th June 2019) Sonam Surrender (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Nadeem Ul Hassan (Rs. 20,000, continued) * Episode 43 (17th June 2019) Nadeem Ul Hassan (Rs. 1,250,000) Mukhtar Abbas Moti (Rs. 5,000, continued) * Episode 44 (18th June 2019) Mukhtar Abbas Moti (Rs. 160,000) Amina Amin (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 45 (19th June 2019) Amina Amin (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) Khair Ul Nisa (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) Nikhil Channa (Rs. 5,000, continued) * Episode 46 (20th June 2019) Nikhil Channa (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 320,000) Dr. Aabid Mir (Rs. 20,000, continued) * Episode 47 (21st June 2019) Dr. Aabid Mir (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Fahyeem Ul Nisa (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 48 (22nd June 2019) Fahyeem Ul Nisa (Rs. 640,000) Likha Handoo (Rs. 320,000) * Episode 49 (24th June 2019) Fazil Ahmad Malla (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 20,000) Moiz Qazi (Rs. 80,000, continued) * Episode 50 (25th June 2019) Moiz Qazi (Rs. 2,500,000) Firdous Mohi Ud Din (Rs. 5,000, continued) * Episode 51 (26th June 2019) Firdous Mohi Ud Din (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Masrat Jan (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 40,000) * Episode 52 (27th June 2019) Sunita Kachroo (Rs. 160,000) Naveed Anjum (Rs. 5,000, continued) * Episode 53 (28th June 2019) Naveed Anjum (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Khalida Jan (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 54 (29th June 2019) Khalida Jan (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Veer Munshi (Rs. 320,000) * Episode 55 (1st July 2019) Javed Ahmad Rather (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Mohammad Iqbal (Rs. 3,000, continued) * Episode 56 (2nd July 2019) Mohammad Iqbal (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) * Episode 57 (3rd July 2019) Aqsa Ashraf Khanday (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Afshan (Rs. 3,000, continued) * Episode 58 (4th July 2019) Afshan (Rs. 160,000) Nuzhat Shafiq (Rs. 20,000, continued) * Episode 59 (5th July 2019) Nuzhat Shafiq (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 40,000) Mohd Arif Sheikh (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) * Episode 60 (6th July 2019) - Celebrity Special Chuni Lal Vishal and Vinod Vishen (Rs. 320,000) Trivia * Tawheed Ahmed is first contestant in Kashmir version, who in three episodes in a row appeared. * In 28th episode, in FFF an interesting case occurred. Contestants Ishrat Imtiyaz and Elizibeth Kawoosa both posted a time of 5.25 seconds. After the host saw the results, he did not announce a tiebreak, but called the winner the first contestant (Ishrat Imtiyaz) who made in the hot seat. Between them there was no additional FFF. * On Bilal Ahmad Wagay's Rs. 160,000 question, audience voted 20% and 20% for A and B, as well as 30% and 30% for C and D respectively. * On Javed Ahmad Rather's Rs. 640,000 question, 50% voted for wrong answer, 29% for right. * Nuzhat Shafiq walked away with Rs. 10,000 and used no two lifelines. Category:Indian Series